Trop Weasley pour vous Rogue !
by LunaLucia
Summary: GINNYROGUE! Je suis diplomée d'une des meilleurs universités de sorcellerie et il as fallut que j'accepte d'être prof à Poudlard...ô joie ! Surtout quand Rogue s'en mêle !
1. Entrée en scène

C'est une Fanfiction Ginny/Rogue. Il y en as très peu alors j'ai voulue écrire sur ce couple des moins habituel mais que j'aime bien. Je noterai toutefois, qu'l s'agit d'une Ginny ADULTE et non pas encore étudiante de Poudlard. Je dis ça parce qu'on connait très bien le problème actuel des SevMione : Un groupe de personne que je ne citerai pas qui as décidé de descendre chacune des fics sevmione injustement. J'espère que ce problème ne se posera donc pas ici...

**Chapitre 1 : Entrée en scène.**

"Rapelle moi juste pourquoi j'ai acceptée ce poste s'il te plaît ?" Supplia une jeune rouquine à sa meilleure amie. "Franchement, j'ai un diplôme d'une des meilleures universités de sorcellerie et j'ai acceptée d'être professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal...Mais soutiens moiiii Hermioneeeeee »

La jeune fille répondant au nom d'Hermione partie alors en un léger fou rire. « Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine Ginevra Weasley » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux mais qui ne l'était point du tout en partie à cause de la langue qu'elle tirait en même temps.

« Non mais Mione, ils vont me bouffer toute crue ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la dangerosité que peut être une classe d'élèves » dit-elle d'une voix implorante à sa meilleure amie. « Je ne vais pas tenir l'année prévue ».

Hermione lui adressa alors un profond sourire. « Ginny, tu sera super je n'en doute pas. De plus, tu as marquée les annales de Poudlard alors ils se tiendrons à carreaux ».

« Non au contraire » reprit la rouquine avec une moue boudeuse « Je suis celle qui as combattue aux cotés du grand Harry Potter – et qui as été sa petite amie - , je suis la soeur Weasley , ils vont plutôt se retournaient vers moi et murmurer des trucs dans mon dos j'en suis sûr et en cours je ne vais pas pouvoir les tenir... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te connais bien trop et je SAIS que tu vas les tenir à l'oeil. Ils vont marcher droit avec toi, tu sea pire que McGonagall » Termina la brune avec un ricanement avant que Ginny ne s'emparre d'un cousin sur le canapé pour l'assomer. Les deux jeunes filles partirent ensuite en fou rire. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être encore de vrais gamines ces deux-là malgré leurs 21 et 22 ans.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva très rapidement pour Ginny Weasley qui faisait son entrée dans le monde du professorat. Sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger avait heureusement depuis grandement aidée à faire retomber une bonne partie du stress qui l'habitait le long de ces derniers jours. Mais là, c'était pire que tout. Elle se tenait à la table des professeurs pendant que les élèves arrivés tous petit à petit et attendaient la venue des premières années pour la répartition. Elle pouvait voir les regards curieux de certains élèves. Et pire que tout, ceux qui étaient à présent en sixieme ou septieme année la regardait assez amusés. Et oui, parce que Ginny n'avait quitté Poudlard que depuis trois ans et certaines têtes lui étaient donc familières.

« Professeur Weasley, vous vous sentez bien ? » Demanda la voix du professeur Vector, professeur ô combien chérie d'arithmancie d'Hermione durant sa scolarité. « Oui, oui, juste un peu nerveuse » répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. Les grandes portes de la salle ne tardèrent pas alors à s'ouvrir pour montrer une McGonagall fidèle à elle-même : Bien habillée, bien coiffée et un air des plus strictes. Ginny eu un petit sourire mélancolique. Elle se souvenait parfaitement quand plusieurs années auparavant elle avait été à la place des petits nouveaux qui se tenaient derrière dans l'ombre, n'osant à peine respirer.

McGonagall expliqua alors aux nouveau le principe de la répartition et elle pû commencer. Chaque élève réparti en une maison : Serpentard, Poufsoufle, Gryffondor ou encore Serdaigle, selon ses qualités mais aussi ses choix. ''Ce sont nos décisions qui font de nous ce que nous sommes'' , combien de fois Harry avait-il répété cette phrase ? Des dizaines, des centaines, voire des milliers de fois. Elle ne comptait même plus à présent. Et c'était bien vrai. La naissance n'était pas forcemment déterminante de ce que l'on devient, elle l'avait appris aussi. Sirius qui n'avait pas suivi sa famille et avait été un parfait Gryffondor été le premier exemple qui était apparu, suivi par tants d'autres au fil des annés. Lorsque la bataille finale avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant bien des choses étaient apparues. Des mangemorts insoupçonés, mais aussi des membres de l'ordre méconnus.

Qui aurait cru que Seamus Finnigan ai pû être espion à la solde de Voldemort ? Qui aurait pu ne serais-ce que penser une seule seconde que Draco Malfoy était l'espion infiltré de Dumbledore parmis les mangemorts ? C'était comme si la réalité avait été déconnectée du monde.

«...Et j'aimerais vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : Ginny Weasley ». à la mention de son nom la jeune fille se releva quelques peu et saluat les élèves qui l'applaudissait. Du coté des Serpentards s'était des ricanements qui s'échappaient mais elle essaya de n'en prendre cure.

« Pourrais-je avoir la cruche qu'il y as à coté de vous Severus s'il vous plaît? » demanda la voix aimable de Pomona Chourave. « Ce serait avec un grand plaisir mais je ne craint qu'elle soit déjà à vos cotés » répondit sarcastiquement Rogue tout en fixant Ginny qui se mit à rougir violemment. « Severus » le réprimenda alors Minerva qui comme tout le monde avait bien compris le sous-entendu.

La rouquine fixa alors son ancien maître des potions avec dureté. À peine était-elle arrivée que ça commençait. Elle n'était cependant plus une gamine à présent et encore moins une de ses élèves. Il lui devait le respect à elle aussi. Bon, c'est vrai que dans le passé elle avait peut-être laissé une ou deux inventions de Fred et Georges _par inadvertance _dans la salle de cours de Rogue...Mais tout de même !

« Le bon point c'est que l'année prochaine nous sommes sûr de ne plus vous revoir à cette table » enchaîna Rogue tout en levant son verre de vin comme pour trinquer. Certains professeurs s'ofusquèrent mais Ginny n'y fit même pas attention. C'était devenue banal les piques de Rogue à ses yeux. « Je me suis toujours posée une question_ professeur_, est-ce quatre décénnie de céliba endurcie qui ont fait de vous l'homme exécrable que vous êtes ou est-ce de naissance ? » Immédiatement plusieurs professeurs recrachèrent le contenu de leur bouche. Jamais quiquonque n'avait seulement osé dire ça à Rogue. Celui-ci était devenu plus livide que jamais et serrait tellement ses poings que les jointures en devenait de plus en plus blanches seconde après seconde.

« Allons, allons, du calme je vous prie » dit Alors Albus avec son ton apaisant habituel. « Ce n'est pas l'exemple à donné à nos élèves » En effet, L'intercation n'avait pas échappée aux oreilles de certains élèves se trouvant aux tables justes à coté et qui à présent ricanaient.

Quand vint la fin du repas, se fut un soulagement pour Ginny qui ne supportait plus d'être fixer par Rogue de manière si insistante. Bon, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été douce elle non plus, et elle était sûr que son ex maître des potions allait chercher – et trouver – une façon de se venger. Il fallait qu'elle soit à l'affût de la moindre chose suspecte à présent. Son année en tant que professeur commençait bien...


	2. Gamineries

Pour les réponses aux reviews anonyms, allez voir ma bio.

Chapitre 2 : gamineries

La semaine fût à l'image de la première soirée : c'est à dire une véritable guerre entre Ginevra Weasley et Severus Rogue. Si les autres professeurs avaient appris une chose c'était qu'il valait mieux pas se trouver entre ses deux là. Ils étaient pires que des gamins, on auraient cru des enfants en bas âge qui se chamaillaient pour une tétine. Les plaintes étaient telles – et ceux alors que la rentrée n'avait commencée que depuis une semaine... - que Dumbledore dû intervenir auprès de ses deux enseignants.

« Mais Professeur » tenta Ginny. « C'est lui qui me déteste et n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à moi sans aucune raison ». marmonna-t-elle légèrement honteuse.

« Allons, allons. Ginevra, vous savez que le professeur Rogue as toujours était comme ça. » dit calmement Albus. « Essayez de faire un effort s'il vous plaît. Sinon j'ai bien peur que Minerva ne nous fasse une crise cardiaque » termina-t-il avec un petit sourire amusée.

« Bien monsieur » maugréa la rouquine. Elle était telle une gamine prise en faut à prendre un bonbon sans permission. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver ainsi et elle devait bien avouer que son comportement ces jours-ci avait été des plus puérils qui soit. Quel exemple pour les élèves. Mais après tout, elle était encore bien jeune et elle-même sortait à peine de l'adolescence.

Se fût ensuite au tour du professeur Rogue de se faire passer un Savon mais celui-ci se contenta de rouler des yeux et de maugréer un « Bien Monsieur » à son tour. En près de vingt ans d'enseignement c'était la première fois qu'il tombé sur une telle collègue et pourtant, il en avait connu des ''cas''.

Ginny pour sa part trouvait que la demande d'Albus comportait quelques petites failles et elle n'était pas digne de s'appeler Weasley si elle n'en profitait pas. C'est ainsi que durant les semaines qui suivirent nombre d'objets de chez ''Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux'' furent utilisés durant les cours de Potions. Il n'y avait aucune preuve pour accuser la rouquine et celle-ci en rigolait bien. La dernière invention de ses frères avait fait fureur suite au prototype utilisé sur le pauvre maître des potions. Il s'agissait du chapeau ''coiff'tout'' qui au hasard donné une nouvelle coupe de cheveux à celui qui le posé sur sa tête. Et c'est ainsi que Rogue c'était retrouvée avec de jolies nattes roses fluo durant toute une semaine avant de pouvoir trouver un contre-sort. Durant tout ce temps là il avait cachée la masse chevelure comme il pouvait mais il y avait eu de brusques courants d'air par-ci, par-là…et les photos circulés allégrement dans le château.

« Albus je suis sûr que c'est cette satanée Weasley. Je vous jure que si ça ne cesse pas bientôt je vais l'étrangler » rugissa Severus dans le bureau du directeur. « Encore un seul coup dans le genre et je ne réponds plus de moi ! »

Albus soupira, comment Poudlard avait-il pu devenir un tel terrain de combat entre ce qui était à priori deux adultes. Des semaines que ça continuait et même s'il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves lui aussi se doutait de l'implication de la jeune rouquine dans tout les petits incidents qui arrivait à son professeur de potions depuis le début de l'année. De plus, il n'y avait pas que ça. Ces deux là étaient aussi des membres de l'ordre et il se demandait encore comment allait se passer la prochaine réunion.

Severus avait été l'un des meilleurs espions de l'ordre du Phœnix. Les renseignements qu'il obtenait auprès des mangemorts étaient énormes et avait permis d'anticiper pas mal d'attaques entre autre. Grâce à lui de nombreuses personnes avaient pu être sauver. Mais ça, la plupart l'oublier volontairement afin de garder l'image du bâtard graisseux qu'ils avaient toujours eu.

L'ordre du Phœnix existait toujours pour diverses raisons malgré la chute de Voldemort. La première raison étant que bon nombre de mangemorts n'avaient pas encore pu être jetés à Azkaban faute de preuve bien souvent. Certains espions agissaient ainsi encore dans l'ombre, rare étant ceux connaissant leur véritable identité. Severus avait été découvert depuis longtemps à présent, il ne pouvait donc pas agir directement mais ses connaissances en matière de mangemort et magie noire était d'une des plus grandes aides. Et surtout il avait été le mentor qui avait formé l'un de leur meilleur espions : Draco Malfoy.

Ils étaient tout les deux toujours là lors des réunions les plus secrètes auxquels ne participaient que le cercle le plus restreint. Ce cercle était bien évidemment composé entre autre de l'inestimable trio d'or des Gryffondor : Harry, Hermione et Ron et de Ginny Weasley. Venait s'ajouter à cela Remus et Tonks du coté des rouge et or et pour les verts et argents Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini qui avaient eux aussi plus que prouvaient leur coté durant cette satanée guerre.

Mais la guerre avait beau être en apparence finit ce n'était pas le cas et certaines apparences étaient des plus fausses encore à ce jour, encore beaucoup de couvertures étaient utilisées et tant ne resté que chimères…

Pansy Parkinson était enceinte d'un plus de six mois et son ventre s'arrondissait de jours en jours. Aux yeux de la communauté magique elle était en couple avec Blaise Zabini et attendait son enfant. Oui, aux yeux de la communauté magique…La réalité était tout autre. Blaise et Pansy étaient les meilleurs amis du monde mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin. La jeune fille attendait en réalité un enfant du grand Harry Potter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ? » avait maugréé Draco quant il avait appris. Ce à quoi lui avait répondu Pansy « C'est un meilleur coup que toi » dans un rire phénoménale. « On a jamais couché ensemble Pansy » avait grogné le blond.

Ginny était tellement heureuse pour Harry, il fondait enfin sa propre famille et apprenait le sens du mot bonheur. Ils étaient sorti tout les deux ensemble mais ils avaient vite compris que ça ne mènerait nulle part. Ils étaient bien trop différents et préféraient rester de très bons amis. Elle était devenue amie avec Blaise Zabini, découvrant en lui un garçon aux nombreuses facettes cachés. Par contre, Draco Malfoy restait quelqu'un de profondément inaccessible. Elle avait beau faire, elle ne le comprenait pas. Il continuait bien souvent à agir avec les Gryffondors comme le plus méprisable bâtard. Pansy et Blaise le décrivait comme un ami très sincère pour leur part, chose que Ginny avait essayait de méditer mais en vain.

Pour en revenir à Ginny, cela faisait donc plusieurs mois qu'elle était célibataire. Elle avait bien eu quelques aventures et histoires après Harry mais rien de vraiment sérieux jusqu'à présent. Bon, il faut dire que beaucoup de points avaient joués contre elle. Le premier étant d'avoir six frères, dont un TRES protecteur, Ron était le meilleur repousse copain au monde…Le deuxième étant d'être parmis les meilleurs amis du survivant…Elle avait donc finit par renoncer à une vie amoureuse normal pour le moment. Résultat : elle s'ennuyait et elle était frustré, et donc : il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Hors, Rogue était un très bon défouloir alors pourquoi en changer.

Un samedi soir près de deux semaines après la rentrée Ginny avait été invité au restaurant par sa meilleure amie et son fiancé, c'est à dire Hermione et Ron. C'était pour elle une première pause depuis la rentrée, elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir un peu du château. Elle avait beau ne plus être une élève c'était comme tel actuellement.

Ginny se prépara assez simplement et vers 19h se dirigea à Pré-au-Lard, plus exactement aux Trois Balais qui resté le café le plus visité du petit village sorcier. L'ambiance y était comme toujours assez vivante et chaleureuse, et Mme Rosmerta distribuée les meilleures boissons du pays. Une fois arrivée, Ginny s'installa confortablement avec un large sourire.

« Alors, comment ont été ces deux première semaines Gin ? » lui demanda Ron.

« Je m'attendais à pire je l'avoue. En fait, tu avais entièrement raison 'Mione, ils ne m'ont pas mangée toute cru et ils se moquent que je sois sortie avec Harry. « commença la rouquine. « Mais ça, c'est parce qu'il ont encore mieux à observer » continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire goguenard.

« Ginny, dis-moi ce que tu as fait comme horreur… » s'inquiéta alors immédiatement Hermione qui avait un très mauvais sentiment rien qu'à voir la mine enjouée de la jeune Weasley.

« Rien de bien méchant 'Mione…Si ce n'est testé les invention de mes frères sur Rogue » termina-t-elle avec un regard d'ange. La réaction d'Hermione fut de plonger sa tête entre ses mains tout en maugréant « ce n'est pas vrai » tandis que Ron affichait un sourire immense et se retenait très difficilement d'exploser de rire et de danser à travers la salle.

« T'es la meilleure Ginny ! » La félicita Ron.

« Ron ! Tu trouve ça marrant ? » l'engeula Hermione.

« 'Mione, ne me dis pas que ça ne t'amuse pas. Ce n'est pas si grave, bien au contraire. »

« Le problème avec toi Ron c'est que ce n'est jamais grave. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est les conséquences sont toujours plus graves que ceux à quoi on s'attends. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, comme si je n'étais qu'une imbécile qui en fait trop »

« Là c'est toi, comme d'habitude, qui me traite comme si ce n'étais qu'un imbécile. »

« Parce que tu l'es Ronald Weasley »

Ron commença à vire au rouge vif, il s'énervé et ça se voyait. Ces derniers temps, la relation entre Ron et Hermione se dégradait de plus en plus. Ginny le voyait bien et elle trouvait cela dommage que pouvait-elle faire ? D'un coté sa meilleure amie, de l'autre son frère…Ces deux là allaient se séparer d'ici pas longtemps…

« Tu m'excusera Ginny mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre » s'exclama la brune tout en prenant son manteau et son sac avant de faire la bise à Ginny et de transplaner. La jeune fille passa donc finalement la soirée rien qu'avec son frère. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, elle passa quand même une bonne soirée malgré tout, enfin, autant que ça pouvait l'être avec l'incident…

Lorsqu'elle retourna au château, il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts. Elle murmura un « lumos » pour se diriger. Ginny repensa à ce qu'Hermione avait dit. Il était vrai que les conséquences étaient peut être plus importantes que ce qu'elle avait pensé, mais y avait-elle seulement pensé à vrai dire ? non… Elle devait donc des excuses à Rogue et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Ne tenant pas compte de l'heure, Ginny se dirigea vers les appartements de Rogue. Mieux valait y aller quand elle s'en sentait le courage parce qu'elle savait que d'ici le lendemain elle changerait sûrement d'avis. Une fois arrivée aux cachots elle toqua donc à une grande porte de bois épais. Après un petit temps, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'exclama furieusement un Rogue en robe de chambre noire. L'image était assez…surprenante ! Le genre de chose que Ginny n'aurait jamais imaginée voir dans sa vie. Rogue en robe de chambre… Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle regardait fixement le maître des potions avec la bouche grande ouverte et que celui-ci semblait de plus en plus furibond.

« Que voulez-vous Weasley à cette heure-ci ? Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais dormir ? Mais peut-être êtes-vous venue exprès me réveiller ? Ou peut-être n'y avait vous pas réfléchit, ce mot en faisant certainement pas parti de votre vocabulaire. »

« Je… » commença Ginny reprenant ses esprits « Je suis désolée de vous réveillez, j'avoue avoir du mal à vous voir dormir si tôt, j'aurais dû y penser. Ma visite de ce soir avait pour but de m'excuser pour mon comportement vis à vis de vous. Vous avez raison quand vous dites que je vous dois le respect. Je n'est pas étais très professionnel ces derniers jours et ça ne se reproduira pas. A présent je vous dis bonne nuit _Professeur_ Rogue. » Sans un mot de plus elle s'en alla rapidement, laissant l'homme à ses réflexions.


End file.
